My best friend is Harry Potter
by Kamles
Summary: A Glee/ Very Potter Musical/Sequel crossover. *Plot Bunnie* Kurt finds out Blaine's old identity as 'Harry Potter' What will happen? Lots of humor insured!


**Hey readers! This is another evil little plot bunnie that attacked me. It's a Very Potter Musical/Sequel-Glee crossover. I just had to share. I don't suggest reading this unless you've watched both A Very Potter Musical and Sequel. **

**Please review!  
**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones shrieked as their favorite musical, A Very Potter Musical, started. Darren Criss, the cutest most vocal capable guy of the decade, strutted across the stage and sat down on his suit case. Both girls inclined their heads closer to the computer screen in order to get a closer look at his fluffy hair-fro, and adorable round rimmed glasses.

Kurt Hummel, burst through door. Two of his close friends sat side by side watching a computer screen, 'Underneath these stairs...'

Interested by the new knowledge of a possible musical, he asked, "Rachel Mercedes, What are you watching?"

Said girls turned to him with wide eyes and unmistakable giggles. "DARREN CRISS!" They replied.

Kurt was horrified. How could he, a remarkable diva, not know who this obviously talented person was. "Who is Darren Criss?"

Their mouths fell agape. How could _anyone_ not know who **Darren Criss **was? "He's only a supermegafoxyawesomehot singer/actor known as Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?" Kurt wasn't exactly sure he had heard them correct.

The fan girls nodded insanely. "Not just Harry Potter. Harry FREAKIN Potter!" They looked at each other with a tight lipped smile, like they had shared some funny inside joke.

"Umm. Okay?" He decided then that the less he knew the better it was. Just when he was about to leave, Blaine Anderson appeared in the doorway.

"But this is all so sad, I mean, my Mom and Dad were killed, long ago...!" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his Warbler friend, people don't just randomly break into song as he just did, but with Blaine.. you never knew.

Blaine paused for a second, seeming to only now understand his surroundings. Blushing deeply, he mumbled. "Oh. Uh. Sorry wrong show. I meant uh. Next time don't forget your jacket new kid!"

Before Kurt could decipher what type of medication Blaine was taking, Rachel and Mercedes screamed at the top of their lungs. He glanced at them, they happened to be poking each other furiously while their eyes stayed glued on Blaine.

"BLOODY 'ELL IT'S 'ARRY POTTER!" Mercedes pointed a long finger in Blaine's face.

Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine, and sure enough there was a cute little lightening bolt scar above his right eyebrow. How had he never noticed it before, all those hours he spent oogleing at him, yet he never once saw this distinctive curvy scar.

He made a silent pledge to pay more attention to Blaine's face and less on the, ahem... other things.

_**Blaine's POV**_

Blaine's adorable head drooped. He had wished to keep his other identity a secret from his new friend. Before he joined the Warblers, he was a leading star in the infamous play 'A Very Potter Musical' and 'A Very Potter Sequel'.

But his amazing career was ending when a bloody centaur in tights thought it funny to shave his fro.

This afternoon he had been pretending his old career was still very much alive, hence the scar tatoo. When, he heard a woman's voice yell out "Harry Freakin' Potter'. Not being able to resist temptation, he had burst through the doors singing a line from the same song. To his embarrassment he found himself in a room of Kurt and his old New Direction friends.

Blaine's cover was blown when the black chubby girl, whose name he could not remember, decided to imitate Seamus Finnigan.

"Well?", Kurt insisted. Blaine knew he had no choice.

"Yes, it's true. I. Am. Harry. Potter."

* * *

**Crazy, 'eh?**

**Sorry I had to go all 'I. Am. Number. Four.' on you there at the end.  
**

**I wrote the next chapter, already. It's much funnier, in my opinion.**

**Please review your thoughts. Remember, this is a parody. Harsh criticism is welcomed. Along with positive ones. **

**I do not own the Glee/ or A Very Potter Musical. Sadly, if I did I would lock Darren Criss in a cage and never let him out O.O  
**

**THANKS MUCH! 'Krisanna Ezra'**


End file.
